JCHS
by J.Zink
Summary: A Teen Titans high school fic, this one with a slight twist that I hope you will enjoy, maybe get a bit more invloved in it. I promise it'll get bigger.
1. Roll Call

Greetings and salutations. The name of the game here is pretty simple: I'm going to be writing a Teen Titans high school fic, and I would like submissions of character. I've provided two example below, and you can submit either through review or e-mail I hope y'all can have fun with your character, I sure know I'm having fun with mine.

Name: Carter Leffit

Nicknames: Dummy, Grover, Lurch

Age: Nineteen

Grade: Senior

Hair: Shaggy, Dirty black, the odd brown hairs creeping in.

Eyes: An mellow, benign yet intense blue

Height: 6'11"

Weight: 273 lbs.

Body Type: Tall, broad, and sinewy.

Love interest: Something that had not crossed his mind in years, though he would likely worship a lady who gave him a kind word

Personality: Someone who has been called a freak most of his school years. A slow thinker and a slower speaker, those two traits combined with his size led to others believing in the 'big and dumb' stereotype, earning him the nickname Dummy. Having never made any attempt to fit in, he is considered an outcast by even the most looked down on of groups. Doubtful of himself and lacking self-confidence, his shoulders sloop and his head hangs, making him look smaller than he is. Mindlessly complying with requests and orders given to him, never defending himself from even the most miniscule of offenders

Clothing style: Very subdued. Jeans, boots, and a black ball cap. Tends to wear alot of greys and shades of darker colors.

Best friends: None.

Other friends: None

Enemies: Has no real enemies, but seems to be, at one point or another, the point of everybody's ire.

Job: Works handyman jobs all around town, works at a lumber yard after school, works the occasional construction gig during the weekends.

Family life: Barely has one. Father passed away a few years ago, mother is rarely home due to her job. Looks after his younger sister Katelyn, who is three years younger than he and two grades down.

After school activities: Very few, very restricted due to his usual time constraints, but tries to be involed as possible with Speech and Debate and Drama Club, both of which he tends to do handyman work for instead of competing or performing.

Name: Katelyn Leffit

Nicknames: Kat, The Notorious H.O.T., Sparky

Age: Sixteen

Grade: Sophmore

Hair: Long, Dirty blonde

Eyes: A bright, clean, funloving and intense green

Height: 5'2"

Weight: A hundred pounds in winter clothing and soaking wet

Body Type: Petite, slim, and toned

Love interest: TBD

Personality: Virtually the antithesis of her brother. Firey, hard hitting, take no crap attitude. Looks that can be classified as both classical and exotic, she manages to slid easily into any social situation, and has been known to take care of her self when both necessary and unnecessary. Always vibrant and ready to go.

Clothing style: Constantly changing, constantly mixing and matching, though she tends to go with the 'punk' look more often.

Best friends: Many, given that she tends to fit in with everyone.

Other friends: Everyone else

Enemies: Anyone who crosses her wrong, though her anger usually only lives long enough for her to knock the hell out of the person she's at odds with.

Job: None. Gets most of her spending money from her brother.

Family life: Barely has one. Father passed away a few years ago, mother is rarely home due to her job. Lives with her older brother, Carter.

After school activities: Depends on the mood she's in that day or who she needs something from, though usually winds up going to a friend's house or hanging out until dinner or sometimes after.

AN: Feel free to send me small changes for your characters for things like friends, enemies, and love interests. Remember that there are only five or six Titans proper, so if you'd like to have the submitted characters interested in other submitted characters, go right ahead.


	2. Roll call, pt 2

After an overwhelming response, (well… To _me_ it's overwhelming) I've decided to hold the casting call over a bit longer, and hopefully get some more dynamite characters in. This isn't everybody, just the few that I've had time to do. I thank you all again for the reviews and character submissions, and I can't wait to start writing!

Name: Mary Jones

Nicknames: Carebear (Only her family and close friends call her that

Age: Seventeen

Grade: Junior

Hair: Brown, medium length and no bangs, because when she was five her mom said she was adorable with bangs and then Mary cut them off

Eyes: Brown or 'mud colored' as Mary calls them

Height: 5'8"

Body Type: Tall with slight muscles

Love interest: No one right now

Personality: She's a geek. Loves to read and is quiet when she first meets people, but then as time goes on she becomes very loud. Stands up for what she believes in. Stubborn, but still will always try something once. She gives everyone one chance, and if they blow it… Well too bad for them. She's been hurt a lot so she doesn't trust people often.

Clothing style: Whatever is on sale and comfortable. Mostly Jeans, sneakers, and t-shirts.

Best friends: Has three friends

Other friends: None

Enemies: The "evil preps." Once friends with them, but they ditched her when they all got to middle school. Have been rivals ever since.

Job: Part-time job at the local book store, of course – She loves the discounts

Family Life: Mom, stepdad and five little half brothers. Crazy at home and she often escapes to the park where she can sit and read or write, whatever she is in the mood for.

After School Activities: Swimming is her secret passion, along with hockey. Tries to go to a local gym and play hockey with the boys. Swims every Monday and Thursday. Also, reading, which should be obvious by now.

Name: Shinobu Atsumi

Nicknames: Nobu, Shin, Bu, Shi, Bubbles, Cookie. (Bubbles was given to her by the customers at her and her mother's café for her cheery personality, and the name Cookie was given to her by her mom because if she could, that's all Shinobu would eat)

Age: Sixteen

Grade: Sophmore

Hair: Little more than shoulder Length, black with purple streaks and some beads and/or braids. Usually put up into two messy buns.

Eyes: Wide, energetic Ghiradelli brown

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Love Interest: None

Personality: Shinobu is a happy, spirited girl who is optimistic. She is indeed lively, but that does not mean she is a bubblehead! She pays more attention to what's going on around her than what she may lead you to believe. She can act childish, but she is proud enough to stick to her beliefs, which is what truly matters to her, like her all time one passion, baking.

Clothing Style: Light blue, sleeveless hoodie with kanji for 'Happy,' cargo pants, black combat boots, a charm bracelet with little charms shaped like cooking utensils and a pair of silver earrings shaped like wooden spoons.

Best Friends: Few, save for Carter Leffit.

Other Friends: None

Enemies: Doesn't like the jocks too much, but doesn't like to be rude.

Job: Waitress and chef at the Tomodachi Café

Family life: Shinobu and her mom run a café/bakery together after school, which doesn't really bother her. She loves being with her mom and she loves baking, so it's all good.

After School Activities: See above

AN: Once again, I'm still accepting changes to characters if you'd like to make them. If you can, please fill out the complete form, and remember that these kids are normal teens in high school. Also, there are still no holds barred on who you can have as friends, enemies, and love interests. Obscure characters (Though I might not remember them, I work nights and I'm in Japan right now, two things that make it very hard to catch and episode), 'bad guys', good guys, and even the submitted characters can be slipped into those little categories. Also, a TBD (To Be Determined) can be used if you like.

Thank you all so much for the support and I'll try to get this out to you as soon as possible.


	3. Roll Call, pt 3

Y'all have no idea how happy you've all made me by dropping in characters. To me, honestly, the results are staggering. But here it is, the final cast. Up next: Day One! And I've already got some great ideas, so hopefully I'll have some good composition to slack your thirsts. I'll try to give everyone equal coverage, but if I don't get to your character for a chapter or two, don't worry, I'm thinking hard about it!

Name: Carter Leffit

Nicknames: Dummy, Grover, Lurch

Age: Twenty

Grade: Senior

Hair: Shaggy, Dirty black, the odd brown hairs creeping in.

Eyes: A mellow, benign yet intense blue

Height: 6'11"

Weight: 273 lbs.

Body Type: Tall, broad, and sinewy.

Love interest: Something that had not crossed his mind in years, though he would likely worship a lady who gave him a kind word

Personality: Someone who has been called a freak most of his school years. A slow thinker and a slower speaker, those two traits combined with his size led to others believing in the 'big and dumb' stereotype, earning him the nickname Dummy. Having never made any attempt to fit in, he is considered an outcast by even the most looked down on of groups. Doubtful of himself and lacking self-confidence, his shoulders sloop and his head hangs, making him look smaller than he is. Mindlessly complying with requests and orders given to him, never defending himself from even the most miniscule of offenders

Clothing style: Very subdued. Jeans, boots, and a black ball cap. Tends to wear a lot of greys and shades of darker colors.

Best friends: None.

Other friends: None

Enemies: Has no real enemies, but seems to be, at one point or another, the point of everybody's ire.

Job: Works handyman jobs all around town, works at a lumber yard after school, and works the occasional construction gig during the weekends.

Family life: Barely has one. Father passed away a few years ago, mother is rarely home due to her job. Looks after his younger sister Katelyn, who is four years younger than he and two grades down.

After school activities: Very few, very restricted due to his usual time constraints, but tries to be involved as possible with Speech and Debate and Drama Club, both of which he tends to do handyman work for instead of competing or performing.

Name: Katelyn Leffit

Nicknames: Kat, The Notorious H.O.T., Sparky

Age: Sixteen

Grade: Sophomore

Hair: Long, Dirty blonde

Eyes: A bright, clean, fun loving and intense green

Height: 5'2"

Weight: A hundred pounds in winter clothing and soaking wet

Body Type: Petite, slim, and toned

Love interest: TBD

Personality: Virtually the antithesis of her brother. Fiery, hard hitting, take no crap attitude. Looks that can be classified as both classical and exotic, she manages to slide easily into any social situation, and has been known to take care of her self when both necessary and unnecessary. Always vibrant and ready to go.

Clothing style: Constantly changing, constantly mixing and matching, though she tends to go with the 'punk' look more often.

Best friends: Many, given that she tends to fit in with everyone.

Other friends: Everyone else

Enemies: Anyone who crosses her wrong, though her anger usually only lives long enough for her to knock the hell out of the person she's at odds with.

Job: None. Gets most of her spending money from her brother.

Family life: Barely has one. Father passed away a few years ago, mother is rarely home due to her job. Lives with her older brother, Carter.

After school activities: Depends on the mood she's in that day or who she needs something from, though usually winds up going to a friend's house or hanging out until dinner or sometimes after.

Name: Mary Jones

Nicknames: Carebear (Only her family and close friends call her that

Age: Seventeen

Grade: Junior

Hair: Brown, medium length and no bangs, because when she was five her mom said she was adorable with bangs and then Mary cut them off

Eyes: Brown or 'mud colored' as Mary calls them

Height: 5'8"

Body Type: Tall with slight muscles

Love interest: No one right now

Personality: She's a geek. Loves to read and is quiet when she first meets people, but then as time goes on she becomes very loud. Stands up for what she believes in. Stubborn, but still will always try something once. She gives everyone one chance, and if they blow it… Well too bad for them. She's been hurt a lot so she doesn't trust people often.

Clothing style: Whatever is on sale and comfortable. Mostly Jeans, sneakers, and t-shirts.

Best friends: Has three friends

Other friends: None

Enemies: The "evil preps." Once friends with them, but they ditched her when they all got to middle school. Have been rivals ever since.

Job: Part-time job at the local book store, of course – She loves the discounts

Family Life: Mom, step dad and five little half brothers. Crazy at home and she often escapes to the park where she can sit and read or write, whatever she is in the mood for.

After School Activities: Swimming is her secret passion, along with hockey. Tries to go to a local gym and play hockey with the boys. Swims every Monday and Thursday. Also, reading, which should be obvious by now.

Name: Shinobu Atsumi

Nicknames: Nobu, Shin, Bu, Shi, Bubbles, Cookie. (Bubbles was given to her by the customers at her and her mother's café for her cheery personality, and the name Cookie was given to her by her mom because if she could, that's all Shinobu would eat)

Age: Sixteen

Grade: Sophomore

Hair: Little more than shoulder Length, black with purple streaks and some beads and/or braids. Usually put up into two messy buns.

Eyes: Wide, energetic Ghiradelli brown

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Love Interest: None

Personality: Shinobu is a happy, spirited girl who is optimistic. She is indeed lively, but that does not mean she is a bubblehead! She pays more attention to what's going on around her than what she may lead you to believe. She can act childish, but she is proud enough to stick to her beliefs, which is what truly matters to her, like her all time one passion, baking.

Clothing Style: Light blue, sleeveless hoodie with kanji for 'Happy,' cargo pants, black combat boots, a charm bracelet with little charms shaped like cooking utensils and a pair of silver earrings shaped like wooden spoons.

Best Friends: A bare few, including Carter Leffit.

Other Friends: None

Enemies: Doesn't like the jocks too much, but doesn't like to be rude.

Job: Waitress and chef at the Tomodachi Café

Family life: Shinobu and her mom run a café/bakery together after school, which doesn't really bother her. She loves being with her mom and she loves baking, so it's all good.

After School Activities: See above

Name: Torry Townsend

Nicknames: Tor, Teacup (Dad's nickname), and Little Blue

Age: 15

Grade: Sophomore

Hair: Dirty blonde that reaches her chin and flips out at the ends

Eyes: A dark blue

Height: 5'3"

Body Type: Healthy skinny, petite

Weight: 108 lbs.

Love interest: Alas, none

Personality: The average teen. Has quite the short temper with those that insult her friends or family, or herself. Sticks up for friends strongly, is a risk taker (loves truth or dare) and has quite the mouth on her. She has a passion for music, listening to classic rock thanks to her dad. Doesn't let anything stop her.

Clothing style: Jeans with her infamous Converses, usually wears band tee's with classic rock bands on it (AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, The Who.)

Best Friends: Thinks it's rude to have a BF

Other friends: Anyone who needs a friend she makes friends with, or who wants to be friends with her. Has a saying, "Make a friend everyday, no one's ever away."

Enemies: People who are cruel and stereotypical of people. Bullies and the occasional punk poser.

Job: Works with her dad at his music shop, "The Band."

Family Life: Just her dad and her brother, mom passed away. Her brother, Nathan, is 8 and they get along… Sometimes.

After School Activities: Plays the drums, trying to rock out with her dad. Occasionally gets her homework done. And hanging out with friends anywhere.

Name: Destiny Conner

Nicknames: Bitch, Demon, Smart-Ass (Only by mother, playfully), etc…

Age: Sixteen

Grade: Sophomore

Hair: Red, with black streaks. Somewhat short but long enough for a ponytail

Eyes: Bright blue, but change color according to her mood, darker when mad, lighter when happy (which is rare.)

Height: 5'10"

Body Type: Tall, has muscles that even some guys are afraid of

Love interest: None

Personality: She's a tomboy, secret bookworm, and animal lover. She is a modern day rebel, sometimes getting into trouble with the cops and is a dagger collector/lover. Therefore, she is an outcast, always getting into trouble with teachers, students, and family, mainly father, and labeled a freak by everyone. She is quiet, but likes to be a smartass, and sarcastic whenever she has the chance, but can be very serious if a problem arises. And she goes around picking fights with everyone that says bad things about her, she sees that as cowardly, talking behind a person's back. She NEVER turns down a chance for a rock-party or a fight

Clothing Style: Baggy boy clothes. Boy jeans and shirts, trench coat or sweatshirt, and real crappy sneakers

Best friends: None

Other friends: 0

Enemies: Popular kinds, preps, posers, and most girly-girls… But mostly everyone hates her and she hates them.

Job: Works at a Borders, Barnes & Nobles, and an animal store a few times a week.

Family Life: Prefers not to mention her family, and she does not spend that much time "Bonding" with her family. Mother is a drunk, but gets along with Destiny fine. Dad is a manager of a big corporation and is not seen often. Destiny prefers not to be at her house, day or night.

After School Activities: Detention, Reading Club, and working.

Name: Khrystyna Collins

Nicknames: Krysta, Alphabet, Soup

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Hair: Long, flowing dark brown.

Eyes: Flashing hazel

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 145

Body Type: Tall and curvy

Love Interest: None

Personality: Loner, but with a violent temper that she manages to keep hidden most of the time. Likes to sit in dark corners and write about random people she sees, from poetry to complete life stories. Likes vanilla with caramel ice cream

Clothing Style: Casual, conservative dress. Wears a lot of blacks, greys, and blues, prefers ankle boots to sneakers, tends to hide behind her hair.

Best Friends: Dajdra Raza

Other Friends: None

Enemies: None, ignores everybody

Job: Works in a children's library

Family Life: Lives with her older brother, Derryk  
After School Activities: Reading

Name: Kerianna Wimmer

Nicknames: Keri, Crazy Keri (more of a title among her teammates), Mushroom (see Hair)

Age: 15

Grade: Sophomore

Hair: Dark brown with a reddish tint (Used to have red streaks but they came up with the name 'Mushroom' so she fixed them).

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Height: 5'8"

Weight: Light

Body Type: Tall, skinny, medium build

Love Interest: Likes guys in general, but due to her love of sports, she usually falls for jocks.

Personality: As your typical athlete, she's really hyper. Her happy-go-lucky attitude draws people to her and her kindness turns them into friends. Because she doesn't mind doing her school work, she has friends in many different social groups.

Clothing Style: Keri goes for colorful, stylish clothes, like halter tops and tanks. She prefers jeans or shorts to girly skirts, but occasionally will wear one.

Best Friends: Everyone… At least as far as she knows

Other friends: See above

Enemies: No one really… If she knows someone doesn't like her, she'll keep her distance

Job: Baby-sits every now and then, but school stuff keeps her busy.

Family Life: Her parents are divorced and she visits her dad every once in a while. She had two brothers and a step brother. They treat her like a little sister, despite the fact that one is younger than her. She had a step brother and sister at her dad's house, but hardly sees them because the usually visit their dad when she comes.

After School Activities: She's on the track team and the swimming team. Her love of singing also lead her to show choir. IF she has time, she will also go out for the play/musical.

Name: Elane Williams (Last name decided by the author)

Nicknames: Ell, Ellie, Shorty

Age: Sixteen

Grade: Sophomore

Hair: Long black with red tips

Eyes: Dark Blue, almost black

Height: 5'7"

Weight:

Body Type: Built for running, skinny. Muscles that are totally visible

Love Interest: Any cute boy. She usually only has relationships for a few weeks at most and never takes them too seriously

Personality: 'Sarcasm Queen.' Tough girl to anybody but friends. Jokes around a LOT with friends. Athletic, seems slightly insane at times, especially when someone gives her lots of sugar. Daredevil. Tomboy.

Clothing Style: Punk style, sometimes goes preppy, but very rarely.

Best Friends: Not really favoring any of her friends

Other friends: The punk, goth, jock, and skater group

Enemies: Nerds, who she is rude to

Job: Works at a sport supply store after school

Family Life: Mom is always out somewhere or another. Has a little brother named Caleb in 6th grade. Dad is working a lot, sister in college named Serenity

After School Activities: Sports and friends

Name: Pyro (pronounced _pero_, artistic license) Yume

Nicknames: Red, Pyro

Age: Sixteen

Grade: Sophomore

Hair: Goes to chin, longer in the front than the back, red with one lock dyed gold on the right side and one lock dyed silver on the left, covers her right eye

Eyes: Wears blood red contacts with fleck of gold and silver to match her hair

Height: 5'2"

Weight: Pretty light

Body Type: Petite and slender

Love Interest: None

Personality: Sarcastic, needs anger management classes, tough, smart, and a bit of a loner.

Clothing Style: Gothic

Best Friends: No close friends

Other friends: Raven, Jinx, Blackfire

Enemies: Anyone and everyone

Job: Works as a 'bouncer' at an under-eighteen club

Family Life: Practically lives on her own, both parents are gone most of the time on business

After School Activities: Dancer and singer, enjoys reading or staring off into space

Name: Leo Hepburn

Nicknames: Lee, Burno

Age: Eighteen

Grade: Senior

Hair: Dirty blonde with a low ponytail

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 148 lbs.

Body Type: Tall, wiry, lanky

Love Interest: Like females around his age that will speak up for themselves and like his eyes

Personality: Very competitive and acrobatic. Clever and a fast thinker, always on his toes. Loves animals and is a veritable encyclopedia of zoological knowledge

Clothing Style: Tends to wear faded jeans of different colors with baggy t-shirts and sports jackets. Mostly wears tennis shoes

Best Friends: None

Other friends: None

Enemies: Popular kids tend to pick on him

Job: Sometimes works at a vets on the weekends

Family Life: Lives with his fifteen year old sister at his uncle's

After School Activities: Goes to an animal studies group

Name: Rachel Tyche

Nicknames: Rach

Age: Sixteen

Grade: Sophomore

Hair: Red hair constantly held up in a ponytail

Eyes: Change with her mood or what she wears, generally green, blue, or grey

Height: 5'10'

Weight:

Body Type: Tall, medium build

Love Interest: TBD

Personality: A joker, an absurdly hyper joker, though when she feels it's necessary, or sometimes for no reason at all, she'll go from hyper to serious. Also, amazingly smart, pulling A's in every class

Clothing Style: What she wants. Likes black t-shirts or a dark sweater with jeans. Wears New Balance sneakers

Best Friends: Jake Polard

Other friends:

Enemies: Preps and anyone that makes fun of her

Job: Does HTML for sites and helps build Spyware blockers. If it gives her an excuse to spend time on the net, she'll do it.

Family Life: Mom, Dad, younger sister Sarah. Withdrawn, she doesn't spend as much time with them as they'd like her to.

After School Activities: Likes to swim and run, generally with her best friend. Also spends a lot of time on the internet at home.

Name: Jake Polard

Nicknames: Flame (for his temper)

Age: Seventeen

Grade: Sophomore

Hair: Black spiky hair

Eyes: Light grey

Height: 6'2"

Weight:

Body Type: Tall, muscular

Love Interest: TBD

Personality: He is a joker also, though not as much as his best friend. He doesn't have a head for emergencies, and panics when bad things happen. He's got an absurdly short temper, liable to snap at anyone and everyone when he's in a bad mood

Clothing Style: Black muscle shirt, baggy jeans

Best Friends: Rachel Tyche

Other friends:

Enemies: He doesn't like jocks, and he's against anyone that Rachel's against

Job: Hires himself out to load boxes on moving trucks

Family Life: Mom, dad, and older brother. Parents are divorced. Hangs with his brother sometimes, but prefers to hand with his friends

After School Activities: Loves to swim and run with his best friend. He also like to weight train, but Rachel doesn't participate in that. He also likes to play with his dog, Pride, after school.

AN: Apologies to Piebgood, Neko Starfire and SilverDemonSoul. I liked your characters, but I had to bastardize them a little in order to make them work, especially in SDS's case.

The Titans themselves I have not yet decided upon their ages yet, though most of them will probably be Juniors or so. (Eleventh grade for those of you unfamiliar with the terms.) One more thing I'll need from everybody, if possibly, is the type of music that your character likes/listens to, if you haven't already stated. As always, it is not too late to make changes to your characters, just some small editing will be made once I have chapters up. Also! Look for cameo/ minor reoccurring roles of musicians, movie stars and characters, and anyone else that I decide. But seriously, y'all have me stoked. I'll try to have the first chapter to you soon. Y'all come back now, y'hear?

2nd AN: So far, the cast of the Titans has everyone but Gizmo, Terra, and Beast Boy as either Juniors or Seniors, the afore mentioned three being Sophomores. If you would like your characters bumped up a grade, please tell me.


End file.
